1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an energy system using gravity as the source of energy for operation of the systems which includes the gravity flow of large quantities of water to generate large amounts of electrical energy thereby facilitating the electrolysis separation of large volumes of hydrogen gas and oxygen gas from water and at the same time providing electrical energy for any desired use and large quantities of fresh unpolluted water which can be used for various purposes and stored in underground aquifers or other storage areas between wet mountainous regions and coastal regions at a substantially lower elevation than the mountainous regions.